Thunder Strikes sequel to MG and SS
by Rayvenious
Summary: Edward and Melody are trying to keep their new relationship last. Unfortunately some issues are getting in their way. in times of stress, fear, joy and promises the young couple needs to raise two toddlers and learn to be honest to themselves and each other. And while Edward is distant for reasons Melody is not aware of, a new attacker is waiting for the right time to bite.
1. Chapter 1

Hi lovely readers!

Soon enough, I'll post the prologue of the third part in my already two-part fanfiction.

in the previous two, MG and SS, i frequently updated because both stories were already finished.  
With this one, TS, that's not the case - I'm only in the veyr beginning of the story and quite busy with school, my job and all that. So I don't have that much time to write...:(

But of course I'll write when I get the chance! ^^

I hope you enjoyed the other two enough to stay with me in this rollercoaster ride!

Love, Lexi.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

After all this time, I'd convinced myself, that getting in trouble would be a no-go for me. Searching for danger was something I needed to stop in order to keep my dearly sons safe.

And yet again here I was.

But this time it wasn't me who ran after the dangerous situations.

The danger came looking for me.

I heard their minds, so much of them that it was difficult to find out what exactly was happening. It unnerved me that I wasn't able to hear Edward's right at this moment.

Suddenly, after a row of crushing minds and forever ending thoughts, I gasped for air.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, hearing myself growl as I looked through the large window, watching over the even larger lands, which were being covered by snow from the thunderstorm the night before.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Skye was right behind me, tense for not knowing what was actually happening, the unknown.

I turned around to face her.

"It's a trick!. A plan to deceive us!" I said, choking at the end. Golden eyed stares were exchanged, one pair of brown eyes looking awfully worried.

"I should have been there." he said, his brown eyes shimmering with guilt, a pain I vaguely understood.

"They're strong; Jacob, Edward and Seth, they're fighters. I just hope Bella will survive.."

Anxiously I focused on my sisters mind again, feeling the pain along with her when icy arms suddenly encircled her ribs, making me cry out when the bones shattered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's quite a start...in this part of the series some weird revelations, unexpected plot twists, and fights between our lovely couple. **

**ooh! and the twin of course! ^^ **

**I hope to post the first chapter soon, but I can't make that promise. I'll write as much as I can! **


	3. A Hunt

I was running, racing through the thick forest. At night they it looked the most beautiful, when the light of the moon would sometimes shimmer through the leaves of the high trees. I felt my feet hit the mud beneath me, heard the wet slosh when my shoes pushed it backwards. The rain was pouring down from the sky, soaking me.

The sounds of the nature around me, which usually was quite loud during a day, was only heard when the animals fled. As if something bad was coming to them.

And even though I loved running and enjoyed the taste of fresh animal blood on my tongue, it was still a nagging feeling that I was the cause of that.

They fled from _me_.

I felt my legs get heavy at some point, signaling me that I'd need the blood soon to boost up my energy. Luckily, I was nearing the river to get to the other side where the mountain lions hid themselves.

I found out they were my favorite, just like Edward's.

Thinking about my vampire boyfriend woke a sense of guilt inside me. before summer we'd told him everything he needed to know in that moment, which meant that he was still unaware of my exact being. Even though our relationship grew to better heights, he never even wanted to talk about the subject of me not being human.

It was the main reason why he didn't know I was hunting at the moment – he didn't even know I did such a thing. He thought I was only sleeping at the moment while he was somewhere in Canada with Jasper and Emmett, hunting himself.

At the side of the river, I pushed my sneaker-clad feet backwards before crouching deeply and jumping over. Luckily, it wasn't too far – my being part human was still setting strains on my vampire abilities.

I landed a little unsteady on the other side, losing my balance for a moment before getting the right speed again. I heard the hairy oversized cats nearby and jumped in a tree, climbing into the top. Perched from up there, I saw two of them, seeming to be hunting themselves.

I licked my lips in anticipation and thirst as I got a whiff of air, that drafted the smell of their warm blood into my nose. My heart started to beat faster, the venom flowing into my mouth. I sharpened my vision, focusing on one of the mountain lions' neck for the right spot. I faintly saw the thick jugular pumping, my undoing for the night.

I crouched deeper through my knees, strained my muscles and jumped down, aiming for its neck.

To my unfortunate luck, the cat-like animal noticed me and started to run after its companion. I stumbled to the ground, getting enormously frustrated and angry that I wasn't getting my prey so easy.

I pursued after him ignoring the muscle burn that had worsened in my legs. I jumped onto a nearby rock, getting higher than the damn lion and trying to pass him. at the point, I jumped again, but tripped over thick tree roots that were sticking from the ground. The lion looked over its shoulder before running further. I growled loudly, animalistic and giving chase to it once more.

"I _will_ get you, you fucking cunt cat!" I roared, giving the last sprint my legs could take. I was thirsty, getting chagrinned, which was a very bad thing for the stupid lion.

When I rounded a large tree, where the mountain lion had headed too, I didn't see him anymore. I stomped my foot childishly, flashing a string of lightning against the tree trunk, marking it.

I pondered over my last option, immediately jumping into the tree next to me. I could still smell the cat and was right when I got him in my black eyesight again. I grinned smugly to myself.

I leaped for the last time that night, hissing vigorously, my hand reaching for the fur and toppling over fighting with the lion and smartly avoiding the scratching nails.

"Now you've irritated me enough for tonight," I groused, pushing its head down in the mud and cutting my razor sharp teeth through the flesh, sucking the red liquid out of the thick vein.

I moaned loudly because of the feeling. It empowered me, strengthened me. I always felt invincible in a moment like this.

At some point the animal stopped struggling while I drank the last drops from its body. When it was completely drained, I pushed the carcass away, not wanting to look at the dead in its eyes.

It was always like this – after the pleasurable invincibility, I'd get disgusted with myself for killing such a beautiful animal. It was still a little difficult for me to turn that knob, stopping the guilt after a kill. At moments like these, I understood why Edward felt like a monster – I did too.

I slowly walked back into the direction I had come from, brushing the dirt from my jeans and slightly shredded shirt and picking the leaves and small twigs from my hair. I let my breathing turn back to normal, felt my body get stronger again with the fresh blood that boosted my muscles and left the guilt over the lion's death leave my mind.

Not very much later, I got the river back into view. It was still quite away, but at least I knew where I was heading.

And then, suddenly, I heard a low rumbling sound from behind me. a whiff of hot air warmed my neck but strangely made my neck-hairs stand up straight. I gasped when I heard another low growl and turned around, stumbling backwards when I came face to face with a pair of big, grey eyes.

It was a wolf.

Like, a fucking oversized puppy with fangs.

My eyes widened and my first instinct was to yelp and run, but the wolf's mind made me stay still.

_'…Melody? What is she doing here? Weird time to take a walk in the woods…'_

My, slowly from color changing, eyes turned to his when I realized.

It was Jacob! I knew he was a wolf, but never saw him or anyone of them outside a mind. Jake was enormous and had a rusty brown fur.

I debated what to do – he couldn't know about my true nature, nor could I suddenly attack him.

_'…weird, I though Sam mentioned a vampire hunting the ground….'_ Jacob's wolfy mind mused, his large head frowning.

I wanted to smack myself – I hadn't realized I was on Quileute lands at all and never met one of the pack before during hunting. I panicked slightly, until I realized that I wasn't a Cullen, so I technically do what I wanted here.

_'Wait, Can you read my mind!?'_ Jacob was suddenly alert, staring at me. I cleared my throat, finding this situation awfully awkward.

"Yeah…Jake this is fucking weird. I mean I know you're a wolf and all but you didn't have to scare the crap out of me…" I said dryly, trying to find a way to escape.

A strange rumble left his throat, sounding like a deep chuckle. I'd always wondered if dogs were able to laugh.

_'…alright, wait a minute…'_

I saw Jake turn his big wolf ass around, making me stumble backward more and triple behind a tree. I heard movements and unnatural sounds until I saw him reappear again, wearing just cut-off jeans.

"Okay, so what the hell are you doing here at this time of the night? It's dangerous to walk in the woods at night." Jacob chided, frowning.

I shrugged, hugging my chest, hoping he wouldn't notice the shredded sleeve of my shirt.

"I couldn't sleep. And I know you guys patrol during the nights, so what's the deal?" I simply stated, starting to feel cold when the rain had stopped and the wind blew stronger, freezing my skin.

"That might be true, but still – it's dangerous. And by the way – Why aren't you wearing a coat? You're soaked through the bone Mells, do you want to get sick or something?" he was wincing, acting like he could tell me what to do.

"So what Jake? Like I said; I couldn't sleep so I got out for a run. And now, if you don't mind, I'm heading back home for coffee." I said snarky, seeing him frown and grimace more.

"Fine, do whatever you want but I'm telling you – When you get yourself killed during those rare walks in the woods, don't cry out on me." he said, raising his hand as if doing nothing wrong. I needed to prevent myself from barking out a laugh – As if!

"Whatever Jake, I'm out of here. Say hi to Bella from me." with that I turned around, walking at a human pace to the river. I sensed Jacob still behind me, but when I heard his thoughts change to a higher universe, I knew he'd shifted back to his other form.

I hid behind a tree until his thoughts were out of my hearing range, before I took three steps back and leapt over the river again.

With my new boost of power, I ran back to the main road, following the trail back to Charlie's house alongside the asphalt.

I crossed the night lit street walked to the back of the house and gingerly and as soundlessly as possible climbed in through the open window. Once in my room, without any caused harm, I closed the window since Edward wouldn't be there tonight anyway. Which meant a restless sleep for me.

I turned on my bedside lamp and kicked of my dirty sneakers before stuffing them in the far back of my closet. I undressed further until I was only wearing my bra and panties and gathered a large towel along with freshly washed pajamas.

I rubbed the exhaustion from my sleepy eyes. It was an indication than I still was more mortal than we all expected. The recent 'power-up' I had in the woods was not yet enough to keep me awake for a whole lifetime.

So the vampire-hybrid-human-mommy needed sleep.

But first I needed a warm, hot shower to wash away the bitter rain and the left over dirt and bloodstains from my body. Washing away the smell of blood and that from the mountain lion was even more important. I was sure that if Edward found out about that part of my nature without freaking the fuck out, he'd cage me up and guard me all day.

Stepping beneath the warm shower spray I sighed in content as I relished in the feeling of the warm water cascading down my body, soothing the muscles, like soft fingertips tracing swirling patters. It was soothing, reassuring and making me get back to normal again. to leave behind that aggressive, predatory side of me and focus on my sons instead.

I smiled dreamily as I lathered shampoo in my wet hair.

It felt like yesterday that I gave birth to the lovely twin. And yet it looked like it had been years ago.

The last time I'd seen Raven, was last weekend when Edward and I paid my family in Seattle our weekly visit. I hated it that I had to keep my boys as a secret, but it was purely for their own safety and that of my siblings.

But even though the little boy was only just over eleven months old, he was already running around and being taught to play baseball. Adam did new tests that weekend and noted Raven was equalizing a toddler of three years old.

Blaze on the other hand, was a little slower, luckily walking by this time, but still wobbly. His vocabulary was quite good, but he just repeated everything his older brother said. From the tests it appeared Blaze was a little over two years old. Edward and I were surprised by that, the age difference in bodily developments.

Adam called Carlisle to discuss it and concluded, that it must be the hour difference between their birth that made the age disparity.

The audible, relieved sigh that left me then was followed by a light squeeze in my hand from Edward.

I rinsed off my body from the soapy liquids, sniffling up the scents of bananas and coconut. That smell never bored me.

I dried off, looking into the mirror by accident. My gaze quickly darted away when I saw the scars.

I sighed deeply as I thought back. How I got them over two years ago still sent shivers of true horror down my spine. The images of my mother attempting to kill me by burning me alive still haunted me daily. The memories just faded to the background when I was distracted by my loved ones, though. It was a good thing I guess, for me. I never spoke about that evening and how I felt during my coma. What I'd mentally been through.

I cast my eyes downwards as I put my legs into my fresh panties before putting on my pajama pants, with the shirt following suit. I dried my hair, ruffling the towel over my head to take away the worst wetness. When I dropped the towel, I caught sight of myself in that mirror again.

I saw my eyes, which were changing into a dark brown color slowly. It would take a while before the golden color got back. I was happy though, that Edward now knew that was my very own eye color. He never questioned me how that happened or when it did. he actually avoided everything that included me, my past and what belonged to that. This frustrated me deeply at this point.

When he just found out I wasn't completely human last March, he seemed curious at first, but hesitant. As if he was afraid I might freak out if he asked me things. We were just starting our relationship, not just as partners, but as parents too and we needed to deal with those months apart from each other. The psychical pain we'd been through, the mental monsoons that had been swirling and destroying our peace of mind.

To say we were cautious with one another was an understatement.

Around June, while we eventually went back to school to finish a useless year there was one moment he asked me how human I was. I hadn't understood him and he asked at a wrong time – I had been feeling sick all day because of my period and had been rowing with Charlie about my penalty. When Edward asked me that question I became angry, telling him I didn't care and that it didn't matter at that moment. I even wanted him to leave me alone that day.

Thinking back to that, that probably wasn't a smart move from me. During summer, while me and my family were still 'hiding in plain sight' when it came to our nature, Edward seemed to distance himself from me. not in the ignoring way, but when we talked he never said much, never asked anything apart from the simple, unimportant things. Like how my classes on Forks High School went. Or how my dinner had tasted.

I had hoped it was just a phase, or that he was also dealing with his pain from the horrible January before. I thought that he would ease up when we were with Raven and Blaze, that he would talk to me about our future. But he never did. it was always 'Melody, look at Raz's red car! isn't it looking fantastic?' or 'Love, did you see that teddy bear drawing Aze made? It's great he can do that!'. Of course things like that were important too, for our parent ship, but our relationship as a couple was just dull.

When we started our Senior year at Forks High School, again, it went completely silent.

We didn't even kiss anymore! I only got a slight peck on my lips or one on my cheek. Two if I got lucky. But I didn't dare to say or ask on it, afraid he might lose his temper or even leave again.

It was naïve for me to think such a thing – he'd promised to stay.

But he'd also promised me a year earlier, that he was my best friend and would never leave me. He broke that promise too.

It had been, and still was, difficult for us to fall back into our old pattern, where we'd laugh and joke around or just watch a movie together, snuggling on a couch.

I sighed deeply again, shaking my head. It was my fault that he was behaving distantly and I wanted to give him space to mourn over what he'd been through, but I hated it that we were living separate lives.

The only thing we truly did together, was everything that concerned our sons.

I left the bathroom, turning of the light and tip-toeing back to my bedroom without waking Charlie and Bella. I closed the door behind me softly and sat down on my bed.

Yes, I was exhausted but not just from the long hunt.

Laying down, trying to relax and twirling around in my bed, which felt empty without Edward, I thought back to all those months that already had passed.

It was quite peaceful, apart from the tension between me and my stubborn boyfriend, and nothing seemed to have really changed. But yet I felt on edge.

Like I sensed something to happen soon.

I decided to just wait for the hours to tick by and lay on my back, my arms behind my head. I was just thinking back to that day in august when all the ladies of my family, including the Cullen women, my cousins and Raven and Blaze, went picnicking close to the Cullen residence. Scarlett had discovered an old house, where Esmé told her about. It used to be property of the old forester, but when he passed more than twenty years ago, the house crumbled and was being broken down by the nature surrounding it. Scarlett immediately started imagining living there, since she loved the place. Esmé got along with her ideas and suggested they could rebuild it in something new. Scarlett had told me that day, that she and Adam had been discussing moving to Forks someday. Now she was so close to home, she got homesick of living two hours away from town.

While we ate and chatted about fashion, food and other girl stuff, Denim started to teach Raven how to throw a good curve ball. I was sure that if his father's genes had transferred good enough, Raz would great at sports.

Blaze however, who was mostly silent, was coloring in drawings of Winnie the Pooh with Faith and Alana. He was telling us that Winnie always said very smart things and that he though Tiger looked like Uncle Emmett.

I had choked on my muffin that moment.

Suddenly, a soft rush of air, made me get out of my soft slumber. I opened my eyes and was met with Edward's beautiful physique sitting on the edge of my bed. I sighed in relief, feeling the worries and tension from earlier slip away.

I sometimes doubted if our connection as mates was strong enough, but when he was with me again, I felt guilty of doubting that – I loved him dearly, no matter what.

"Hey, why are you still awake?" he whispered softly, his voice a little rough when he spoke, while he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I smiled sheepishly, rolling my eyes before closing them.

"Why are you back so early?" I asked in return. I heard him chuckle softly as I turn my head towards his hand to take a whiff of the sweet smell of his hand.

"We had a good hunt the past two nights and we all wanted to get back. But you avoided my question, love."

I opened my eyes, peering into his bright golden ones, which seemed to shine more after the recent hunt, and exhaled an audible breath.

"I couldn't sleep…I'm restless." I said, tentatively. Normally I said I just woke up or had to use the bathroom, but now my mind wanted me to speak my heart out. My earlier musing stirred something inside me when I realized how we acted toward one another.

To my expectations, Edward frowned, confused.

"Why?" he simply asked when I didn't went on with my reasoning soon enough. I looked away, to my slightly ajar window, seeing the soft February breeze waver the curtains.

"We have to stop it, Edward." I said softly, feeling the nerves kick into my gut awaiting his response. At my side, I felt his arms stiffening.

"We have to stop what, Melody? Us?" he asked his voice low, tensed and rough at the edge. I did expect that reaction, but my heart still squeezed uncomfortably at that. I shook my head.

"No, not us.." I began, but changed my mind as quickly, rethinking it within split seconds, changing my answer. it was the only way to work this out between us, to stop the tense feelings, the secrets that were hovering above our heads and the pasts that were hard to deal with.

"Well, actually Edward – we should."


	4. I need a kiss

**Lexilicious: okay so SORRY I DELAYED THIS AFTER THAT AWFUL CLIFFIE! *feels mortified* *hides* i thought I'd already upodated once after that. my apologies ladies! Next to that i've been a little addicted to 50 shades! mwuh! ^^ here's the next part hope you'll enjoy. something else though; the chapters will be shorter than with MG and SS - than I can update faster...if i don't get caught up in specific addictions that is...*smirks***

* * *

The expression on Edward's face changed into full-blown panic, a kind I'd only seen once vaguely. When he'd saved me from James two years ago.

"Melody, I-I…What? Where are you ta – " he stuttered and I felt guilty for causing him the heartbreak. I knew that even though we barely acted like a couple, he loved me. way too much.

"No! Edward, no! That's not what I meant." I had interrupted him before he'd go insane or even leave again. I couldn't bear it if he'd do that. The restlessness in his eyes changed into a wary expression, his nostrils flaring from the panic.

Way to go, Melody, scare your boyfriend off….

I sighed, an apologetic look in my eyes as I took hold of his hand.

"What I meant by stopping us, wasn't breaking up with you," and audible sigh left him and I stroked the back of his large hand with both my thumbs, "We need to stop with how we behave. How we act toward one another. It's not…healthy for our relationship, Edward." my voice came to a whisperer at the end. I saw intuition flicker in his golden eyes, a battle raging. I was getting to uncharted territory, as he called it.

"I don't feel…loved. I know you love me, but you don't make me feel like it. not anymore." I admitted, a little ashamed that I finally told him this after the first nine months of our relationship. I didn't dare to look in his eyes as I kept brushing circling patterns on his hand and wrist. It was silent for a long while, and I was suddenly afraid that he might get angry at me.

"Melody…I'm sorry for that," Edward spoke softly, crushed and with a hoarse voice. I could hear the evident pain seeping through it, but never understanding what exactly pained him so much. Why he didn't want to talk about it.

"But I just…I'm still dealing with it. I'm trying to forget the pain I caused you…" he said, anguished. I swallowed, feeling a little guilty for pushing him with it, but it had been so long ago already. I moved on for as much as I could – now it was his turn.

"Edward, I'm fine. That was the past – we are together now. We have our sons to love. We have a great family…You don't have to worry about causing me pain! Talking to me about who I am and who you are won't hurt me. and – "

"Stop." The sound that came out of Edward's throat was whiny in combination with red fury. I gasped when he, only a second later, leapt from my bed and positioned himself at my window.

We stared at each other, me confused as hell, he panicking again.

"Fine, I won't talk about that part of our lives. For now." I agreed, sternly and looking him straight in the eye. He stared back harshly, but getting softer colors back in his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean we can talk about other things, like our future together and such. How the twin will grow and where we're going on holidays…" I explained what I meant and noticed him getting closer to me again.

My throat became dry when my body knew what I wanted to say too as Edward sat down next to me again, reaching for the hand that was nervously plucking at the thick quilt.

"…I want…." I started not able to complete the sentence when he looked at me so intensely.

"what do you want my love?" Edward urged, stroking my now red blazing cheeks.

"It's not that I just want to feel loved but…I want to feel," I swallowed, getting courage to look into his eyes, "desired."

My hoarse whisper made Edward tense again.

"Melody you know that I'm not letting that happen again!" he stated, cold as ice.

"I wasn't talking about that! But, help me, you even refuse to kiss me for penguins sake!" I raised my voice a little, shutting down when I realized there were people sleeping in the nearby bedrooms.

Now it was Edward's turn to look ashamed, averting his eyes from mine.

"I really do..?" he whispered then, almost too soft for me to hear. I gasped – he didn't even realize it.

"Fuck, that's…" he started again, shaking his head before dropping his face into his hands," I'm such and asshole!" he seethed to himself. Trying to lighten the mood, I threw my arm over his back, hugging him from sideways.

"But you are my asshole. There is a difference." I said sheepishly, kissing his sweater clad shoulder and taking in the scent.

Edward moved, turning towards me and looking me straight in the eye before sighing.

"alright. we have to change. Be ourselves again. but Melody, please, don't push my boundaries. I need to get used to it…to you." He said, trying to explain what exactly he meant with his eyes.

He had to get used to me being different than human. that I was from an unknown kind where he wasn't ready to know off yet. And that scared him.

I nodded in understanding, still a little frustrated that we were going to face another round of avoidances when it came to my true nature, but I could be happy with this for a while.

Then Edward smiled his lopsided grin, all worry and tenseness gone.

"I love you, Melodiana Swan." He said, taking my face in his large cold hands. Hands that had touched me intimately, hands that had saved me, those hands that cheered me up when they soothed my back.

"And I love you too, Eduardo Cullen." I said, grinning widely as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that…it sounds weird." He said, touching his nose to mine as my breathing hitched a little.

"You are weird, Mr. Vampman. Don't deny it." I said breathily when his lips were close to mine. I waited in anticipation, praying he wouldn't back away.

Edward chuckled, "so we're good again?"

I giggled, laying my hand on his wrist, entangling my fingers with his on my face.

"Almost…."

"Can I kiss you now then, woman?" he said in a low husky voice. That voice that always send shivers down my spine from excitement. The one I hadn't heard for months. I nodded a little too enthusiastic and he closed the last bit of distance.

The feel of his lips on mine after all this time, felt like it was brand new. Like the first time that his rose petal lips moved with mines, battled in the soft kiss. The sweet touches that thrilled me, cheered me up. It was all Edward, my Edward.

We were starting over again, trying. And this sweet teenage kiss was only the beginning.

* * *

**Lexi: Well, they're starting over! won't ensure us that it will be good immediately... they're both on edge and testing unknown waters. but anyway; please review! i love hearing your thoughts and ideas! **


	5. Irritations

**Lexi: okay so...i abandoned you guys. I'm quite ashamed actually...so here's a new chappie! I hope you still like it! :$**

* * *

After Edward's sweet, very welcome, kiss, he told me I should go back to sleep. I was glad our talk turned out better than I expected and that we at least had come to some sort of a compromise. What still bothered me, was that it was still taking a toll on Edward and I was positive we were going to face much more like this.

I still didn't understand it though. Why were we so much different than my siblings?

When Nathan and Layla met, it was immediately love at first sight. They mated and shared their secrets. In only two weeks time, Layla began having the symptoms of a half-breed, just like Adam did after Scarlett and he had mated completely. Layla became pregnant and they married soon after before Faith was born. When faith was there and almost full-grown , Nathan went through the last stage of the transformation, becoming immortal while his daughter followed suit. It went the same with my sisters, only they both changed right after they had given birth to their children.

I, on the other hand, fell in love with someone I thought was out of my league, had sex with him for one night and we were separated for a few months. After the twin was born, I did go through some changes, but Adam told me during summer, that somehow, the whole thing didn't affect me as it was supposed to be. When I asked him why, he just vaguely shrugged his shoulders. I just got the feeling there was something he wasn't telling me.

I was just dreaming peacefully, when an annoying beeping sound disturbed it. damn alarm clock. Groaning, I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes before opening them. I expected some sharp light to shine through my window, but it was still pretty dark outside. But then again – it was only the end of February. Last year, around this time I was lounging in sunny LA and getting to know Raven and Blaze.

I slowly got up from my bed, trying to blindly shut of the beeping sound. I was still sleepily shuffling through my closet to get my fresh underwear when I noticed something missing. Or rather someone.

My underwear in hands I turned around, to search for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. Had he left after all?

Before I could break out in a full panic attack, I noticed a piece of paper on the pillow next to where my head hat lain by waking up. I went back to my bed, leaning upon the mattress with one knee and unfolded the, obvious, letter.

_Baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke, but I needed to go home for a shower and fresh clothes. I'll pick you up before school – Alice said your car will struggle this morning. Rose will look at it this afternoon. _

_ I hope you have slept well, my love. X EC_

I smiled at his little sweet letter. I always loved that side of him but it had been gone for months. I was unbelievably glad that he was turning back.

I placed the letter under my pillowcase and went to the bathroom for my usual morning routine, starting with a shower. I had showered in the middle of the night, but another round of duplicating scents would only make sure the left essence of blood would fade.

After having dried off and blew my hair, which I pulled into a ponytail without bothering to use the straitening iron, I applied some light touch of makeup and went back to my bedroom to search for my clothes for the day.

Not much later, I descended the stairs, dressed in my favorite pair of black ripped jeans where I wore black stockings underneath, a lacy white top, a light pink blouse and all my accessories in place. Before I'd leave the house, I would put on my black converse.

I quickly prepared dinner and checked the time before smiling. it was almost seven in the morning, the time when Raven and Blaze would wake up.

While I ate my cornflakes, I heard Bella shuffling upstairs. She had just woken up giving me enough stretch of time to make my secret phone all. I pulled the IPhone out of my pocket and dialed the number.

"Morning Melody! How was your hunt last night?" the phone was picked up by Skye, my sister. I stuffed another bite of cornflakes in my mouth. "Hey, well it was quit okay. I got in a fight with a damn mountain lion who refused to obey. Stupid cat." I said, my frustrations from those chasing moments audible in my voice. Skye giggled at the other side of the line," you did catch him right?"

"Of course I did! There's no way some damn overgrown cat is ruining my nightly dinner. But anyway, Bella's awake and I almost have to leave for school…" I hinted slowly. Skye chuckled again, "alright, alright, I'll give them the phone. "

I waited a few seconds, hearing Skye's footsteps echo through before two beautiful voice boomed through the speaker.

"Mommy!" Raz an Aze sang in choir. Sky had put them on speaker, just like she did every single morning.

"Hey sweeties! Did you have a nice dream?" I asked, eager for the stories. I badly wanted to just read their minds, but that was mostly difficult since they were always talking with each other, leaving no room for me.

"Yeah! We dreamt about Daddy baking pwancakies and then dropping the syrup on Grandma's table. It was really funny. And then Auntie Alice said we were going to swim!" Raven started this morning, telling me about their dream. Sometimes the story was so normal while at other mornings I'd hear the strangest things.

"And then Daddy push you in water Mommy! And you say that is not funny. And uncle Emmett begin playing tennis with us. I won!" Blaze move don with the story. He still couldn't talk as good as his older brother already did, but I heard some progress almost daily.

"You did! That's so good of you!" I enthused, hearing them both laugh into the phone. I wished I could hold them and see their happy expressions when they told me about their dreams.

They always remembered a lot of the details and it still amazed me how their telepathic minds dreamt the same things each night.

It was the reason why I wasn't able to read their minds most of the times. I only could when they were not talking with each other via their minds.

I believed it was definitely something they inherited from Edward and me. and somehow, even though I was curious about how their child minds worked, I was glad that their twin telepathy restricted me and Edward from it. We had the privacy inside our own little family and sometimes the silence was very comforting while I was sure they were chatting streams to each other in their heads.

We found out about that gift in September. They had been playing on their dino's in the Cullen living room when Blaze was looking at Raven. Suddenly Raven said he wanted 'the blue car'. it held our attention and when we noticed more of those answers without an aloud question, Carlisle and Edward both concluded they must have a telepathic connection, just with each other.

After I'd said goodbye to the twin, I told Skye that Edward and I would see them that evening around nine. I hung up the phone and quickly finished my breakfast, just in time to hear Bella descending the stairs in a hurry.

"Morning dwarf." She greeted without looking at me and walking briskly for the front door. I just shrugged and followed, retrieving my coat from the peg and grabbing my locker keys. I waited inside, slinging my bag over my shoulder and after Bella had driven off, the familiar silver Volvo turned into the driveway. I smiled, flustered as always and got outside. I carefully stepped down the porch, seeing some slick ice here and there. when I reached the ground I jogged towards Edward's outstretched arms, pulling him to me and smelling his fresh soapy scent.

The low chuckle that rumbled through his perfectly sculpted chest, which was unfortunately hidden beneath his grey shirt, made me blush.

"You are chirpy this morning." His velvety voice exclaimed as a long icy finger pushed my chin upwards. I looked deeply into his warm, gold eyes as he stared in mine. He gave me a crooked grin before slowly leaning forward. My hands moved to his neck, my fingers weaving through his ever wild hair and then our lips touched in a sweet, passionate kiss. I molded into him, pressing myself up against his chest and not bothering the thick fog around us at all.

Unfortunately, all too soon, Edward pulled back. I saw a fast flicker of hunger cross in his eyes before the expression softened.

"Let's go – don't want to be late and have Alice bugging me about it." He said, smiling and leading my to the passenger's seat, opening the door. Ever de gentleman. But I liked that about him. I liked it, that he could act like a honest man and be animalistic on the other side. However, that side of him was something I never saw. I was hoping I would sometime from now on, or I had to get to drastic measures of seduction.

I was seated in the car and within a millisecond, Edward had the engine revved up and was smoothly turning out of the driveway.

We were silent during the ride to FHS, but it was comforting. Especially because his hand was wrapped around mine, brushing smooth circles with his thumb. From my peripheral vision I could see that he wanted to say something – his mouth opened a few times but nothing came out. A true Edward thing to do. I always thought that was his way of showing his insecurity or the blush he could never have. I turned my head to urge him on.

"Have you called the boys? How are they?" he then said, a small hint of a smile tugging at his lips. I leaned back against the leather headrest of the Volvo and looked at him.

"Yes I did. they were wide awake like every morning. And they're good – they told me about their dream. Apparently you've been baking pancakes last night. And here I thought you were chasing bears…" I said, giggling a little at his sheepish expression.

"I can't wait to see them again tonight." He said, sighing longingly. I nodded, "neither can I. I've missed their hugs you know. Just seeing them will put me at ease again." I said, closing my eyes a few seconds at the precise moment that we arrived at the parking lot. I knew without opening my eyes, that Edward parked the car next to Rose's M# and Emmett's Jeep. The purring engine stopped and I felt his prominent gaze on me.

"Did I…made you feel uneasy?" his voice held a certain edge of insecurity and the tense string of anger somehow.

I re-opened my eyes, my gaze fixated on his vampire siblings outside, who were giving us privacy, but still heard us anyway. "Well, yes. But Edward I've been restless like this from the summer when I turned fourteen…It's kind of normal now but when I hold Raven and Blaze I realize it's not normal." I explained. I saw Edward flinch through the reflection of the car window I was looking through.

"I try to learn it – to trust the right things surrounding me but it's difficult." I went further, turning my face toward him again, pleading with my eyes, "I trust you, Edward with my life and I also trust my siblings but I am a suspicious person of nature and – "

He cut me off with a harsh look in his eyes. The word nature made him go rigid in the seat, "stop. That's enough information on that subject. And speaking about that subject – we don't discuss that remember?" he spat, opening the door angrily and stepping out in the drizzling rain. It slammed shut quickly after and I squeezed my eyes from the aggressiveness in his behavior.

He was always gentle with me, the twin, everyone. But lately, and especially when I brought up 'the subject' he would get a temper. I hated it but felt unfair in telling him he shouldn't do it – I was also aggressive by nature. And he just practically hissed, that I wasn't supposed to tell him anything that had to do with nature!

And yet here I went again, getting pissed and quite aggressive myself. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I breathed roughly, opening the door of the car and stepping out myself. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and stomped off towards the Cullens who were all looking at me, including my boyfriend.

_'Uh-oh…there's practically hanging a thunderstorm above her head. I'm feeling really, and I say really furious right now. And Fuck-up-ward, that's really an understatement. What the hell did you say to her?' _

"None of your damn business Jasper."

I growled in frustration upon hearing Jasper's thoughts and Edward's following reply, changing my direction.

"Melody where are you going?" I heard Alice yell form behind me, since I wasn't that far away. By this time I was outraged because Edward promised me only a few hours earlier that we would act as normal as we could and now he was even behaving more ridiculous than before! My emotions were quickly spiraling to dangerous heights, unfortunate for Jasper, another thing that belonged to my fucking NATURE!

"I'm going to homeroom, studying damn nature since I have nothing better to do!" I groused, knowing I was irritating Edward, my voice sounding like some creepy dead monster.

Ah well – who was I kidding? It was partly true!

_ 'Can't they just behave once? It's always drama, drama ,drama! Oh Jesus Edward chill! I'm free to have my own thoughts – don't care if you like them or not..'_

Rose was noticing it too, just like the rest and I hated that even more.

I walked up the stairs of the main building on my way to my locker when Bella was suddenly next to me.

"I'm getting seriously mad! Aren't you?" she whispered loudly enough to hear in the filling aisles of Forks High. I frowned, pushing the hood of my jacket down.

"What exactly are you talking about?" we reached my locker and I roughly opened it.

"Us being grounded. Dad is extremely exaggerating this. I barely see Jake. We can't even go out together! And it's nine months ago that we left to Italy. I mean, grounding us forever wasn't exactly that right?" she complained while I pushed and tugged at the books and notebooks inside the small space of the locker. Out of my frustration I even snapped a pencil or two.

"Yep, you're right. But you know?" I said, slamming the metal door close and locking it again, seeing Bella wince form the heavy sound. I saw The Cullens enter the corridor, most of their gazes fixated on us.

"Everyone is walking in my path lately. So yeah – certain people exaggerating things isn't exactly new for us is it?" I growled, tugging Bella along with me at her arm, giving Edward a dark look. I saw him gasp, just like the others when a rush of gold scorched through my irises, lighting them up.

"Let's go to maths." I told Bella, ignoring the obvious shocking vamps behind us. Suck on that pretty boy – game on.


	6. Behind a Closed Mind

**A/N: O.M.F.G! I feel so ashamed for forgetting about you guys! bad bad writer... o.0"**  
**i've been completey up in switching schools - I'm going to stop with high school and start with a study to become an veterinairy assistant! lookign forward to it!**

**but so...I'm bakc in the game again! and here are Melody and Edward backt too! I hope my grammar isn't toooo bad. but if it is - please let me know!**

* * *

An hour or two later, having killed two blackboards in my mind with my death glare, it was time for lunch. I'd expected and waited for it that my mind would get on ease and the tension in my muscles would relax. However, it went exactly the other way around.  
I felt like I wasn't allowed to be myself and that was really going in the wrong direction. And maybe it had to do something with Edward's time era – maybe men from that time were a bit more dominant.  
But then again – Carlisle was much older and he let Esmé live and act how she wanted too. so this whole thing was all Edward and his behavior.  
I left the classroom, following the bunch of completely other students out of the building. Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren and all those other graduated last year, so Bella and I paired up most of the time.  
I slung my bag over my shoulder, pulling out my phone to text Bella out of boredom and to get a seat somewhere far away from the Cullens. I didn't feel like socializing today.  
I rounded the corner, setting up a text when I bumped into something hard. I stumbled backwards a little, steadying myself just in time. I prayed it were the lockers, but I didn't think I was that squint.  
I looked up, half expecting Alice or Rose, but when I reached the face of my obstacle, I felt tiny stings of fear.

It was that guy who tried to make me his fiancée.  
His eyes were set harshly in his skull, arms crossed over his chest and hair wild as every day. His honey colored eyes seemed to darken when mine's crossed them.  
"We are going to talk. _Now._" he growled at a low volume so no one else could hear the threatening edge. It was the voice he used when we faced the enemy, or when we fought James, when he spoke to Aro in Italy.  
But I was not the enemy – I was his girlfriend.  
I huffed, rolling my eyes even though it stung me how things were going. We'd promised each other to get back to normal again last night. But somehow getting back wasn't possible. Like people said – the past has passed.  
"Fine. Whatever."

After I'd uttered the murmured words, Edward abruptly turned around and started to walk away from me. I followed him, clutching my bag against my chest and noticed we were heading outside, where it was still drizzling.  
He went to a spot beneath a roof just outside the cafeteria. I faintly saw the other Cullens inside sitting at the table, pretending not to know what was happening outside.  
Edward faced me again, his hands shove din the pockets of his jeans, his posture obstinate. I stopped in front of him, waiting expectantly for what he wanted to say.  
"Why did you do that earlier?" he began, his voice breaking at the end, which astonished me a bit. I truly expected some harsh wrath about whatever he wanted to discuss but instead of fury, he seemed enormously hurt in some way.  
I was confused though about what he meant, "What did I do?"  
Edward's brows furrowed as he looked down to face the ground beneath us.  
"Why did you change your eye color like that? You know I can't deal with that and yet you do it. Why? Just because you're aggressive or angry?" he nearly spat.

"Wait a minute…" I started, pointing my index finger at his chest, "you blame me for something I have no control about and then you are accusing ME for being aggressive!?" I ground out maybe more forcefully than I intended in the first place.  
Edward grimaced and looked away again, over the parking lot.  
"If there is someone here to blame for aggressiveness, than it's you. When there is only just a slight thing wrong, you yell at me. When I'm not following your absurd orders, you yell at me!" I said, calmly, but struggling to keep my voice even.  
He looked back at me, his eyes liquidly gold, glimmering with frustration, pain and pity. I was near tears at that. He didn't allow me to be myself. How ridiculous could it be to get angry at your girlfriend and the mother of your children just because her inhuman eyes change color?

"Hell, even when I'm myself you yell at me…"  
A traitorous tear spilled and all I wanted in that moment was a safe haven to run too when I felt bad. In the past it had been Edward, my best friend. When he was gone, my siblings were his replacement. Now I just wanted two toddlers to just hold me and let me relax as they napped against my side or let their head lay on my shoulder.  
"I..I'm sorry." Edward murmured as I sensed him taking a few steps closer. I was still looking at the rain which had become heavier again.  
"And…It's just…Melody I need more time to adjust. I told you last night and yes, I promise to behave more like a boyfriend should. And how your eyes suddenly sparked with that color…it scared me. you don't know how much it scares me to see it." he admitted ruefully. A pang tugged at me heart. I was scaring him, disgusting him.

"Haven't you thought about it, that I'm still human and still have that little extra? Ever wondered about it that it's not my fault that I'm like this at all?" I replied, crying all over now, needing him, his arms, his shoulder to cry on. to save me, like he always does.  
"And I love you, baby. More than anything else and that's why it scares me to see you become more different every time." he informed me, taking my hand in his. The hand that was still as warm as every humans. But I knew it could be only tomorrow that the same skin would be lukewarm or even cold. Edward's fingers brushed away the tears. "I don't like hurting you, I don't want it. but I always end up doing just that. And that scares me too. How long are you going to accept it, take it without leaving?"  
I swallowed thickly, looking up at him with watering eyes, seeing the reflection of his burning soul.

"I know Edward. I do. But for as much as you think you're protecting me for whatever it might be – I don't deserve to be oppressed like that. You can tell me things, but don't restrict me in being me and doing what is good for me. That's what bothers me the most."  
I saw his eyes widen for a moment but at the same time his hand left mine as if he had been stung. But I was sure as hell that my hands weren't filled with voltage. I'd easily floor him if that was true.  
I stepped away from him, hurt mostly and confused. You might think I was pregnant again with all those mood shifts and such, but that wasn't possible – Edward did not let me near him like that again.  
We were silent for a long time just staring off into space, hearing the rain pour down on the metal roof above us. Thinking was bad for mind lately. When I noticed Edward move, in order to leave I looked up. he was slinging his bag over his shoulder effortlessly and handing me mine.

"I…I guess I'll see you tonight." He informed me in a passive tone, eyes blank before turning around and heading to his Volvo. I supposed he wasn't bothering to follow any classes for the remainder of today.

I wandered back to the main building, hearing the faint purr of Edward's Volvo get distant with ease meter he drove. I was near tears again, but stopped them just in time.  
I realized I needed to text Bella after all, if I could drive home with her today instead.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Walking away and leaving her like that made me feel like the largest asshole existing. She didn't deserve it that I was acting like this, but it was for her own good. The only way to save her life. And what a cruel way to go.

I needed to lie to her, to pretend that I was mentally shaken up and afraid for finding out what she was. that was partially true – really knowing it did fear me but not in the way I let her think. I feared for her. For what was about to come when I knew, when everyone knew. And with everyone I also meant those old vampires with black capes in Italy.  
I slowly went to the Volvo, hearing Melody's heartbeat behind me like a lifeline. I was so focused on it lately, that I found out there was a different pace in the beat. It seemed somewhat faster and fluttering. Just another part of her being not human.

I sighed deeply, feeling the spark of remorse and hatred towards myself start to hum through me. I only seemed to brood like I used to before I met my mate the last few months. I wanted to have fun with her, play with my sons bake cookies for all I cared. I wanted to cuddle up with her, have her sleeping in my bed every night and kiss her senseless. Hell, my body wished to make love to her every day, but that went out of my limits.  
I was already driving away from the school building and on my way home, seeing that was the best place to go, thinking about pros and cons.

The Last time Melody and I got there, to the complete lovers state, was the first time too. it had been amazing to me almost everything but in the mean time I hated myself for letting her cheat. But it was only three months later that I found out Jacob Black never had been her boyfriend.  
And still, I refused to go that far again – I knew I'd hurt her badly, scarred her mind and memories and doing that again made my dead heart constrict with pain. I was also convinced though, that she wouldn't want me to touch her in that way again – the memories of that night were like a bittersweet nightmare to me and probably to her too.  
Not very much later I turned into the gravel path towards my house. I smiled remembering Melody telling me that it had been hers over ten years ago. She explained how it had looked back then and how her baby room, my bedroom now, was decorated.

I got out of the car in front of the house letting out a gush of air again. I truly, deeply and irrevocably loved her, my lady, my girlfriend. I just had to think of a plan to act like myself and be the man she loves and protecting her by acting like a moron. That made me aggressive, the frustration, the fear of the unknown. And I knew she hated that, but I was sure she could see that I was aware of her fast changing moods – she was in the midst of her changing process. But in what she was exactly changing I didn't know.

All I knew was that she was thus dangerous, that Aro feared her and wanted her end no matter what the costs might be. And I needed to make sure that this wouldn't happen even if it would shatter our relationship. My Melody, Raven and Blaze needed to be safe, no matter what.

Entering the living room and having shrugged of my leather jacket, I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and even Alice giving me the dead-eye. I growled at them and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, do that Edward. Pretend as if this is normal." Rose barked after me when I wanted to go up to my room. I clenched my fists immediately against the frustration I was feeling.  
"It's true Bro, not cool how you're behaving towards your lady." I heard Emmett say after that. I growled again and turned around to burst back into the living room.  
"Take care of your own damn business!" I roared, emphasizing my anger with my hands.  
"Fine Edward, but the way you react is not fair! You're way too aggressive for your girlfriend! Maybe you should consider that you are not right for her after all!" Jasper raged back, very protective of Melody after he'd almost wanted to kill her last year. The fact that they were interfering in this made me livid and seeing red with rage. My relationship with Melody was not something they should meddle in!  
"Already doubting Edward?" Jasper said again, spurring on my anger and it was then that I was so enraged, that I lunged for him.

I jumped up with a roar, pushing him to the ground and letting my fist hit the side of his head before he jumped away. I expected him to lunge for me then, but the hits never came.  
Jasper just stood there, surrounded by my siblings who were staring with the mouths agape.  
"Look what has become of you." Jasper said calmly, his mind set in what was recognized as a friendly, brotherly manner. As if he tried to help me.  
Despite the fact that I never needed the oxygen, I was breathing harshly through my barely existent lungs. I frowned, realizing I was getting mad.  
"I…I don't know what came over me…" I whispered, feeling a tremor of fear course over my spine. I never feared anything more than to hurt my loved ones.  
And that was exactly what I had been doing for a really long time.  
"which is dangerous for Melody, Raven and Blaze. You can't lose control like that caused by whatever is going on between the two of you." Alice remarked her voice sharp, something I did not hear often form the pix.  
I hung my head and left right then, wanting to think for myself.

I was losing control, my sanity and not because of blood. No something bigger. Fear, anxiety, love…  
What I did to Jasper was incredulous – not me. It made me feel extremely afraid that I might hurt my sons or my mate even if it was just per accident.  
I needed to stop the mystery, the secrets we kept from each other without knowing we did. but on the other hand I needed to protect her from the highest danger that was about to come, searching for her.  
And somewhere in my mind I wanted to know what she was, where she was capable off. Why the Volturi would want her as if she was the most atrocious crime that had ever took place.  
But my Melody never, ever did anything wrong in their presence.

My eyes snapped open, seeing the water that was flowing down from the rock I was standing on gush heavily. I realized I knew nothing of her past. Not even a simple flinch…  
I could say she never committed a crime that entailed vampires and the Volturi…

Or did she?


	7. Abrogation

**alright..**

**SORRY! again...**

**I've been busy lately, barely having had time to write anything. i hope you can forgive me... i'll give you an extra long chapter but i'll have to disspoint you again..**  
**Next week [from August 12 till August 16] I'll be in London so I'm not able to write. not that that's nice to do when you're on holiday with your family. besides - they don't like it if i do. **

**Well...I hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

Bella and I arrived home in the afternoon, smelling something that wasn't quite right. I hung up my jacket, dropped my backpack beneath the peg and kicked of my shoes before following Bella into the kitchen. When I left the hallway, a foul smell evadeded my nose making me grimace. With a scrunched up face I stood next to Bella, seeing our dad vigorously poking into a mass of spaghetti. Normally, poking with a fork into food wouldn't be so weird, but seeing Charlie's was practically killing it made it different.

_Okay,…what now?_ Bella's mind echoed. I scratched my cheek with raised eyebrows as we stood there still looking at Charlie.

I scraped my throat, 'Uhm..dad? What are you doing?' my question made the grumbling man look up from his victim. _Huh…didn't hear them come in…_

'Can't you see?' he started, gesturing with the hand that wasn't holding the fork to the pan ,'I'm making dinner.' His voice was mocking and I did my very best not to laugh or roll my eyes. When Charlie started to do things he never does, there was something bothering him.

'Well, Dad if we're eating that, I think I'll pass.' Bella said, chuckling slightly. I just shook my head. 'Me too.' if we were truly eating that, I was going to make a short hunt then I guess.

Charlie sighed and dropped the fork with a clunk on the kitchen counter. Ah, so there _was_ something that bothered him.

He motioned for us to sit down on the chairs that surrounded the small table. We did as he pleased and he sat down in front of us.

'Alright, we need to discuss something, or rather said, I talk – you two listen to what I have to say.' He began, pointed at us and putting on the 'stern-stare'. I did that with Blaze quite some times. He was much hyperactive than Raven was. it then started to nag me, that Charlie was treating me like a twelve year old. I was a mother myself for a year by now so he didn't need to do that.

'You both know why you were grounded an-'

'for practically a year…' Bella interrupted him with an eye roll.

Charlie grumbled again, 'I said listening. Which you do with your ears, Isabella.' He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Like I was saying, and don't interrupt me now or I'll take back the offer, I think it's time to abrogate it. You've both been on mostly best behavior, so there is no reason anymore to keep you grounded.'

I was kind of dumbstruck. When he'd yelled that we would be grounded for a lifetime, I truly believed he meant that. A smug grin spread over my face. I could see Edward any time I wanted. That is, if we could get over the childish fights we constantly had.

'But!'

I somewhere knew that was coming. Too good to be true.

'you can both see your friends and are free to go where you want but on one condition.' He explained, making Bella whimper softly. _And here I thought I could make out with Jake al night long…_

'You won't be grounded any longer, but only if you go to spend more time with each other. Which means for you,' he pointed at Bella, 'less Jacob and more Melody. And for you,' he pointed his index finger in my direction, _more Raven and Blaze_ 'Less Alice and Edward and more Bella.'

Fan-fucking-tastic. Sure, Bella and I had gotten closer somewhat, but having to spend time with her for freedom was kind of ridiculous. And I wouldn't have time for it! during the days I spend my time on school until late in the afternoons, and at nights I would visit my sons and sibling sin Seattle. And then in between was time for Edward.

And then it hit me. Charlie was doing that on purpose!

He thought, more raven and blaze, and said less Alice and Edward. which overall meant – school, Bella, twin, sleep. And above all no Edward. That didn't fit really in to my schedule.

Bella and I sighed after one another, chanced a sneaky glance at each other before we both nodded in agreement. It occurred me then, that more Bella meant automatically more Jacob, since Bella was always there when Charlie let her have some freedom.

And here my relationship with Edward wasn't something to call 'sweetness and light' at the moment. When he'd find out that I had to spend time on La Push, close to the werewolves, he might flip just a tad more.

'Good. Well, then I suppose that Bella could try and safe dinner I'd like to have a word with you,' with that Charlie pointed at me somehow having found out how to close his mind from my oversensitive reading. 'Well, there is not much to save here, Dad…I'll call for chinese or something.'

Charlie told her to do that before waving his hand towards the living room. I rolled my eyes, growled a little too animalistic and went to the living room with him following me. Charlie closed the door behind him and did not indicate for me to sit down. So that meant we weren't going to discuss some pretty things. I crossed my arms over my chest in a defensive stance and to be honest also to keep myself restrained – all the fighting with Edward left me on edge lately and I didn't want to hurt my father.

We were staring at each other as I waited, expectantly and mostly impatient. Was he going to talk or what?

'Listen, I know you don't like any of this, but Melody, I'm still your father and I expect from you that you'll behave in a right manner.' He finally began. And right he was – I didn't like it at all and his reasoning was ridiculous in my opinion. I did my very best to keep my mouth shut. Charlie's voice took a lower pitch before he went on, 'It's just that I'm a done with the whole secret stuff towards your sister. she's family and she should know.'

'But, if she does,we'll risk my sons safety!'I whisper-yelled, wide-eyed.

'Well, maybe not exactly that, but let's start with letting her know you're in a relationship with Smartward. It's only fair since she's been in a relationship with him before.' Charlie argued. I rolled my eyes at the nickname he'd found for Edward, gripping at my upper arms to keep restrained.

'Next to that, the reason that I said no Edward and Alice or any other Cullen, is because I think you're around vampires a little too much for my liking. Jacob and Bella will do you good because they're just humans,' Charlie seriously explained. How wrong he was in that.

'Haven't you ever thought about it that I AM part vampire? So that's it normal for me to be around them? With me there they'll transform faster and smoother and then you don't have to worry about the Volturi and all that.' I argued still at a whispering pitch as I heard Bella shuffle in the kitchen.

Charlie seemed to think about that for a while, mind closed. I hated that he now knew how to do that.

During summer, we'd also told him more about our kind, Edward's kind and the Volturi. Of course we never mentioned Fiorenza being there, but he knew quick enough that they were dangerous. And especially for us.

'Yes I know Melodiana, but I'm your father and you do as I say!'

'Oh sure! And I'm raising a fast-growing hybrid-vampire twin so don't tell me what to do! I'm old and wise enough and a parent myself!' I groused making sure Bella wouldn't hear. I needed to admit though, that the secrets were getting at my throat too.

'As long as you live under my roof, Melodiana Helena Marie, I set the rules and you obey them. When you're in Seattle with Raven and Blaze you can raise them as you wish and I won't interfere. But here, in this house, my rules are first. Understood young lady?'

I could sense his madness and he was somewhat right but I hated him treating me like a child. I might be fifteen, and staying like that forever but that didn't mean I wasn't incapable of bearing and raising children. His comment on 'living under my roof' made me a little..sadistic…so to speak. Mean was probably a better word, but he seriously was asking for it.

'Okay. Fine. I'm out then.' I said, before completely vanishing from sight. Charlie's eyes went wide and he searched for me around him, thinking that I just ran somewhere else. In the meanwhile, I just took two steps forward and one step aside to turn and stand behind his shoulder.

'Melody where are you? I wasn't done talking to you!'

…I just couldn't help it. he pressured me to act more human and be around them? Well, then why shouldn't he know about my latest skill?

I smiled devilishly, letting first my hand appear next to his face. His eyes caught sight of it and the look on his face was quite priceless. To not torture him much longer, I let my arm, then my torso and head following with my legs and feet reappear. Charlie was absolutely stunned.

'How..? Oh wait, I'm not even going to ask!' he grumbled lowly as I snickered a little.

'This is what I meant with the fact that hanging out with Jake and Bella is not as good for me as you think Dad. Look at the differences.' He might know things, but not everything, 'I'm incredibly fast and my strength is much more developed than yours. My muscles are like steel. My paleness doesn't bother anyone here, but my eye-color is definitely different. And then the fact that I'll never get older than this. That my heart will stop beating someday, before taking on a different pace. ' I explained him all of that. He needed to understand it. It felt also like a practice for the day when I had to tell Edward. Charlie followed my eyes, curious but also worried.

'when I hunt dad, I chase wild animals for blood. That's what keeps me partly alive…And then al the gifts? Mind reading was the first one and you knew that,' I said with a smile small. I had noticed Charlie slight shock upon the wild animal thing, 'shielding myself from attacks is another. Letting lightning course all over my body and use it as a weapon is the biggest and most dangerous for any enemy existing. And becoming invisible is something new. I got that after I gave birth to Raz and Aze.'

Charlie sighed deeply after having looked into my eyes.

'I do understand a little of you now…but you also need to understand that I _am_ human and it's quite strange to process it all, sweetheart. And it's not that I'm angry at you, but I want to make you happy.'

I smiled crookedly, 'I am happy…for the most part. But dad, you need to find a way to let go. Someday you'll have too.,..' I whispered. Something that might upset him, but it was the harsh truth. We would live on through forever, and he wouldn't. And hearing the shock and fear in his mind and the gulp echo through his throat I knew I'd hit a nerve. But it was needed. For the sake of everyone.

After talking to Charlie, Bella announced our food was here. Charlie immediately left the living room and went into the kitchen. I felt a tiny sting of guilt hit my nerves. It wasn't really fair of me to say that. It was something he knew way too good and it was very hard for him to deal with it.

Charlie was trying to make a decision, a decision that made me want to stop him right away. But the little girl in me, that needed her father to stay alive, was selfish enough to let him think through it, weigh his options.

I let out a deep sigh, shook my head and went for the kitchen now too. I opened the door and the sweet smell of Foe yong Hai, evaded my nose. When I'd reached my chair and sat down onto it, I felt enormously awkward because of the silence while we ate. Normally we'd speak about the normal stuff during dinner, but not tonight. I looked sideways to Charlie, who was acting like my last comment didn't matter. But I knew it did.

'Dad?' Bella started after we finished the food. I started cleaning off the table just to have to do something ,'So….can I go to Jake tonight?'

I tensed up while loading the dishes in the dishwasher. I was curious what he might say, because it would only be fair if I could see Edward tonight then. Over here. Of course I was going to see him this evening, but he hadn't entered Charlie's home for almost over a year. Thinking about the amount of time that had passed and that I was grounded made me still find it ridiculous.

'Sure Bells, you can. Be home at eleven, exactly. No time lapse.' He answered gruffly, reaching for the newspaper he'd stopped reading with before our 'fantastic' talk. Bella bumped her fist in the air, as in celebrating the confirmation. I just huffed – Charlie probably wouldn't let Edward come here earlier.

I was still angry at him and hurt, but if we wanted to make things work, we shouldn't go ignoring each other. So when I finished doing the dishes, I created the courage to try and ask Charlie if Edward could get here earlier than usual. I took a tentatively step towards him, my fingers fidgeting with the loops of my jeans, and cleared my throat softly, distracting him from the article he was reading. His brown eyes looked at me, his mustache set in a chagrined stance.

'Uhm…well, since Bella can go and see Jake, it would be really great if you'll give me permission to let Edward get here earlier than usual?' I bit my lower lip, awaiting his response. The deep sigh of irritation didn't go unnoticed by me. 'You know I don't like him….' Charlie started, which started to anger me again. shouldn't it be my choice to choose whom I love? He never had problems with Chris, Layla and Adam. And they weren't saints in their pasts either.

'Dad, he's the father of my children! And I am his mate.' I said lowly with my jaw tight. Charlie rolled his eyes ,'Well that's the point.' He mumbled.

'Excuse me?' I asked, my jaw still snapped together. My dad dropped the newspaper to the table, 'Come on, Melodiana, I know damn well you heard me! don't worry, call the guy let him be here but don't try to ruin my evening.' He snapped, standing up from the chair to prepare himself coffee. I crossed my arms, thinking that he was acting extremely rude. I waited for more 'buts' and argues, but he didn't speak again. I shook my head and left the room, going upstairs to find my IPhone and dial his number. I didn't have to wait long before he picked up, 'Melody?'

I felt a small smile spread my lips, but in the meantime I swallowed thickly. 'Hey…I wanted to ask if you wanted to stop by earlier than usual….if you want to talk to me again.' I whispered, shuffling through my bedroom.

'Off course I want to talk to you, love. I have...I'm sorry for what I said earlier and how I reacted. I know I promised you to change it. I guess I didn't realize you felt oppressed. I truly am sorry.' He was talking softly through the phone, seeming relaxed somewhat.

'It's okay I think. Just…talk to me. like we used to do – you know that it worked the best back then. And I'm aware of everything changing, but don't they say that love conquers all? Even the worst things in life?' I whispered back, sitting down on my bed.

'You're right. And my love for you would never stop. Not even if I'd be turned into ash.' He murmured. Before I could stop him from going to dark brooding stuff, he spoke again.

'What time do you expect me though? I'm just getting into the car.'

'Oh well, now is fine. Charlie didn't really say when actually…' I mused, rubbing my eyes. Edward hummed on the other side of the line. 'I'll be there in ten minutes.' He announced before telling me he loved me and closing the line. I dropped my phone on the mattress where I was sitting on and sighed, but one of content this time. Perhaps everything would fall into place sooner than I expected.

I went back downstairs again to make myself a mug of hot chocolate, when Charlie was in the kitchen again. I turned around when I heard the alarm in his mind.

'Dad, what's wrong?' I asked with a worrying frown. His facial expression was one of pure anxiousness.

'We'll have to make some changes again.' he said, opening the newspaper from earlier and spreading it out on the table. I was still confused about what he meant when I saw the title of the article he was pointing at, in thick, black letters.

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY**

I gasped, quickly scanning the article. Seattle was being plagued by rows of murders. I saw the names of the teenagers who'd been missing or already killed and my heart constricted. Raven and Blaze lived there.

'They have to leave Seattle Melody. I don't want them living so close to crime. I know they're all stronger than any human, but the kids are not.' Charlie stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'But how? the old forester house near the river is practically ready but how do we manage it?' I asked. How in the world, were we going to stay discrete within the city borders of Forks and worse even – the Quileute's and the Volturi?

'Your siblings would blend in easily – they can keep their jobs or have another one close. Maybe Denim, Faith and Alana could go to High School with you and Bella. they'll be covered. Bella already knows they're your siblings and thinks the kids are adopted.' Charlie came u with a plan, one I was starting to like, knowing what was coming next.

'You might not like it, but we can try and let the town think Raven and Blaze are adopted by Layla and Skye. And so we will have less secrets and keep them close here.'

I now understood why my father was a cop. He was quick with finding a solution, one where the most of us would feel comfortable and happy with. Raven and Blaze would live here, close to me and Edward. And we wouldn't have to go on secret visits anymore, yet the biggest secret would stay under wraps. I smiled, despite the situation that caused this plan to come up. Danger wasn't yet coming to us, but preventing it would be better than waiting for the bite.

'This might just work out much better. And it will be easier for the future too.' I told him, seeing Charlie smile for the first time in a while.

'I'll call Scarlett to let her know. Discuss it with het tonight alright? I'll tell Bella when you and Smartward are in Seattle and then we can get started with the move.' he called from over his shoulder, leaving the kitchen to make the phone call.

I waited anxiously and little feared for Edward's arrival. I was anxious because how mad I ever was, I wanted to see him badly, but I feared how he might react to all of this going on. just when I sighed deeply, I heard the Volvo approaching, the engine being turned off shortly after.

I waited tensely for him to knock on the front door. three knocks like always.

When the three quick rasps sounded against the door I stood up from my chair in the kitchen, walking past Charlie who was just ending the phone call with a relieved grin, and entering the hallway to open the door. And there he was. despite my musing about him still being angry and our fights the whole time I sighed feeling safe again. He was my safe haven. Droplets of rain fell out of his unruly hair, his pale face glooming in the moonlight. His lips were set in a straight line but I could see the vague hint of a smile tug at the corners. When I reached his eyes I remembered again why I fell in love with him so much. He might not believe to have a soul but I could look straight at it, through his eyes.

'Hi,' he whispered, his golden gems getting narrowed as he winced. I could see then, that he felt guilty and found it hard to stay mad at him.

'Hi,' I breathed, my eyes searching his face for any hints on anger or a tense jaw. His jaw though, was perfectly angled as always though. I stepped backwards, enough to let him inside and he walked past me into the hall. He took his jacket off, hung it on the peg and looked at me then. I stood a little awkward at the door, socks with colorful dots on my feet.

'I brought you something. I hope you won't get mad at me again since that's all I make you do lately…' his voice trailed off in a barely audible whisper. He seemed to distance himself from me again and I felt a dry sob get stuck in my throat. Of course he heard it.

'Melody I'm sorry for behaving the way I do. I know I told you the same last night but…'he faltered again, his eyes avoiding my gaze, 'I'll get through this I promise. We'll get through it. together.'

I nodded vigorously. We needed to – he promised to never leave me again.

We were silent for a minute or two and I felt uncomfortable beneath his intense, guilty gaze, 'Let's get to the kitchen. It's a little drafty in here.' I mumbled, shuffling past him in the direction of the kitchen a.k.a. dining room. I heard his feet following me, though the sound was faint. My hearing had improved quite some after giving birth to my boys but it wasn't even close to a vampire hearing. In the kitchen, Charlie was scribbling hastily on a notepad, his brow furrowed. Edward halted behind and I knew why – he didn't want to make Charlie hate him more than he already did. if that was possible.

_'plastering….oh and brushes….probably some paint trays too? tape perhaps so the paint won't hit the window frames and other things…..'_ his mind was busy formulating all the items he needed. I assumed it was for the move to the old forester's house. _'..I forgot something….I need it….wallpaper…wallpaper….ah! wallpaper paste!' _

I tried not to giggle and cleared my throat. Charlie looked up questioningly but his facial expression changed when he saw Edward. his brown eyes became darker and his pupils small beads.

'Dad please?' I asked, my voice a little desperate. Charlie was still staring hard at Edward and through his minds-eye I saw my favorite vampire was frowning slightly, not even looking at my father. I discretely touched his wrist and his attention sprung back to the here and now immediately. His face looked as if he could've been blushing.

'Chief Swan. I appreciate it that I'm allowed to visit earlier tonight.' Edward said, formality coloring his tone. I rolled my eyes when Charlie grumbled, 'Well I'm not doing that for you.'

He knew damn well Edward could hear. His mind reading skills were still secretive – so were mine to Edward. But he didn't want to know about that.

I glared at Charlie because he was being so childish. Maybe I did not have the right to behave like that towards my father but there was just no other suitable word for his rudeness. Charlie stood up with his arms crossed, Edward still behind me. I kept staring madly at him and his brown eyes until he tilted his hands up in defense, 'All right. I'm going. I'm not going to apologize though.' He grumbled, waltzing out of the kitchen. I sighed shaking my head and not wanting a headache ruining my evening. I turned towards Edward who still hadn't moved from his spot, 'Sorry about that. He's on edge I think.' I explained shrugging and walking to a chair to sit down onto. I guessed that while he was allowed to come here on normal times now, Charlie wouldn't appreciate it if I took Edward upstairs to my room. Not that Charlie knew about Edward's usual night visits so I could sleep well.

I glanced at Edward who was still standing, a deep frown on his forehead.

'Edward?' I said, questioningly, which got his attention the frown gone immediately, 'I thought you brought me something?' I tried to lighten up the mood and awkwardness here in my home. Edward suddenly was all serious now and tugged a bunch of paperwork out of the back pockets of his jeans. Now it was my turn to frown, or even better – a nasty scowl was more like it. I knew exactly what those papers were and I wasn't really pleased about it. before I could argue on it and say it wasn't needed he was already talking, 'Don't start on me just yet. I want to explain it if that's okay?'

He made it sound like a question, as if the choice was mine, but I knew he would explain it to me anyway, so I just nodded, still scowling.

Edward took a seat in front of me, not Charlie's chair since that would make the old goat get his underwear in a twist, and splayed the papers onto the table.

'I've told you frequently that I want you to go to college and you told me as often that you refuse to go. Why is still clueless to me, but please get this – I'm a vampire have lived for nearly a hundred years and studied quite a lot. You've seen the graduation caps at our staircase,' he started, his eyes wide sometimes when he tried to make a point. My lips quivered, wanting to break into a small grin when I thought about the graduation caps in all colors on the wall next to the staircase in the Cullen house.

'You, my love, have only started your life just yet. you're eighteen, young and new to all of this,' he indicated the space around us, but I knew he meant our relationship also, 'Yes, we have children who are far from human and surely no babies anymore, but it's important for your development to go to college Melody. It's something every teenager should experience. A human experience.' He was saying the last two words very slowly. The grimace was still evident on my face – I did not like where this was heading.

'Please, baby, choose something you'd like to do and sign up. You're only eighteen once in your life.' He was almost pleading with me to do it, his eyes holding a spark of agony. There was a catch somewhere. I narrowed my eyes when he slowly pushed the papers toward my side of the table. I took hold of them, turning one around when my eyes caught the name of the university he wanted me to apply too. startled, I glanced at the other, followed by the last one. I stared at them for a while, my eyes wide not understanding him.

'Florida State University, California State University in LA and Arizona State University….' I whispered not looking at him, letting it sink in.

'All warm places with an enormous amount of sunlight and…no vampires…' I was frantically mumbling, still holding the crisp white sheets.

'Exactly.'

My head snapped up when I heard him uttering that word. Anger started to boil in my veins, my muscles terribly wanting to hit something. My fingers were crumpling the sheets as my teeth gritted.

'Melody I wasn't done explain- '

'You PROMISED to NEVER leave me again!' I exploded, not caring that Charlie or Bella would hear. I was fuming, half expecting steam to come out of my ears.

'No! Melody listen! I meant what I said on both accounts. No I'm NOT leaving and No there won't be vampires close to you or Raven and Blaze. You'll be safe. That's all that matters.' He argued still sitting on the chair while I had started to pace around the small kitchen.

'Me, Raven and Blaze. And where are you then huh? Edward you ARE a fucking vampire. You CAN'T endure sunlight!' I raged, suddenly feeling the need the hit the sheets of crumpled paper onto the table with a slap. He didn't shrink back at all, though his fierce golden eyes darted, 'THIS is not happening, _finito_!'

Then the kitchen door burst open and Charlie was standing in the doorway, his face, like mine, scrunched up in anger.

'What's going on here? I only hear screaming and yelling. I thought you could handle it as adults,' he hissed the last word towards Edward,' but then I heard a slap and I swear if you hit my daughter then-'

'Dad he did not hit me or the other way around. Go watch baseball and let me handle this myself.' I said, my voice on a normal pitch but strained by my tense jaw. Charlie stayed in the kitchen for another minute and then left without another word.


End file.
